1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image sensor packaging structures with low transmittance encapsulants, and more particularly, to an image sensor packaging structure for use in improving the image sensing quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent and prevalence of various digital video products are followed by ever-increasing demand for image sensors for use with digital video products, such as digital still cameras, cell phone cameras, and video phones. Image sensors work by converting received optical signals into electrical signals and then analyzing the electrical signals by an external device. Hence, image sensors can be integrated into electronic products to perform related imaging functions, such as taking pictures and shooting videos.
FIG. 1A is a disassembled schematic view of a conventional image sensor packaging structure 10. FIG. 1B is an assembled schematic view of FIG. 1A.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional image sensor packaging structure 10 includes: an image sensor chip 12; and a lens assembly 13 provided above the image sensor chip 12. The lens assembly 13 enables light rays to focus on the image sensor chip 12 and thereby enhances image sensing quality.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, to prevent the light rays from entering the image sensor packaging structure 10 sideways to thereby cause multipath refraction, multipath reflection, and multipath scattering of the light rays inside the image sensor packaging structure 10 to the detriment of image sensing quality, the lens assembly 13 is enclosed by a housing 14 for blocking ambient light, which therefore maintains the image sensing performance of the image sensor packaging structure 10.
Although the housing 14 blocks ambient light and thereby improves image sensing quality, not only does alignment of the housing 14 pose a challenge, but the housing 14 incurs costs and increases the complexity of the fabrication process of the image sensor packaging structure 10.